Simple Love Story
by purplepixie53
Summary: A new pureblood witch has transferred into sixth year Hogwarts from America. Being halfveela catches all of the guys attention but what happens when the Slytherin Sex God falls for the true her? Does Draco screw it up or does everyone try to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I would really appreciate reviews so I know what you all think. Hopefully if this one goes well, there might be one about Cedric and Fleur and more stories about Draco/OC. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Draco's POV

The Sorting Ceremony had just finished and Dumbledore had started on his usual welcoming speech. I didn't listen, I had too many thoughts running through my head. Father had made it very clear that I should start looking for a suitable pureblood wife since he was expecting a Malfoy wedding at the end of my seventh year. Starting my sixth this year, I knew that I'd have to start soon. The doors to the hall burst open at that moment, breaking my train of thought.

In strode three confident figures, a man and his family. The unknown man had black hair with respectful strokes of silver grey and bright dark blue eyes. He wore all black except for a green lined cloak that my father would be proud of. As soon as I looked at his wife, I knew she was a veela. Her shoulder length straight silver hair glittered in the candlelight and the magical beauty radiated off her. Her silver eyes looked straight ahead as her graceful body, that was clad in an expensive looking blue dress, practically floated across the stone floor. And then I saw her and gasped. The third person was a girl about my age and I was intrigued by her beauty. I could tell that the girl was their daughter, as she had her mother's straight silver hair and her father's dark blue eyes. Looking around me, I noticed all the guys were literally drooling. I looked back at the girl and stared at her. Looking past her veela magic, I saw a natural beauty that sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. She wore a black and silver 'Weird Sisters' top, black skinny legged jeans and silver ballet flats. By now they had reached the staff table and her father and Dumbledore were quietly talking. Soon enough the mother and father had swooped down on their daughter, giving her a hug each and then walked out of the great hall leaving the teenager alone.

"Students, I would like to introduce Kiana Walton. A new transfer from America that will be going into sixth year. Unfortunately the time differences is the reason for her lateness but it is never to late to get her sorted." Dumbledore announced.

My mind automatically thought of the extremely rich pureblood family in America that had the last name Walton. Could she possibly be the heir to one of the most powerful families in America?

Professor McGonagall appeared with the sorting hat and three-legged stool. Kiana sat down and the hat went on her head. Everybody was silent as the hat twitched and moved about on her head. After a minute the hat yelled to the hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table on the right hand side of the Slytherin table burst into a loud applause as she gracefully sat down between two pretty sixth year girls. Soon Dumbledore quietened down the cheering and proclaimed it was time for the feast. All types of food appeared on all the tables and I could see that everyone started to introduce themselves to the half-veela. I could see her face getting annoyed as the guys tried to move closer but luckily for her the two girls prevented that.

She finally had enough and yelled, "Back off you guys, I will get to know you all in good time. Just let me eat instead of hounding you all off!"

I smirked as all the guys shrunk away and the Ravenclaw table became less noisier. This girl had a feisty side to her that made my smirk even wider. Concentrating on my steak, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. Looking up, I caught the gaze of Kiana as she looked right at me. She had an expression of confusion as we looked at each other. Suddenly she sent me a smile that had a hundred different meanings to it, each meaning dirtier than the one before. I just raised my eyebrow, wondering why she just did that. Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting next to me both goofily giggled thinking she was smiling at them. The smile fell from her face, leaving it blank until she gave another smile. This one was definitely more beautiful, less fake and just that bit shy that made me send a goofy smile back. Hers grew bigger but then one of the girls she was sitting next to (I think her name is Georgina or Georgette) asked her something, drawing her attention away from me. Breathing deeply I returned to my plate hoping no one saw me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kiana's POV

The warm water of the shower hit my face waking me up properly from my sleepy state. Washing my hair with raspberry shampoo/conditioner and my body with vanilla body wash. Hopping out, I magically dried myself and changed into a black thigh length pleated skirt, white short sleeved blouse, a blue and bronze Ravenclaw tie, knee high socks and my black ballet flats. The uniform wasn't to bad and I did actually look good in it. Throwing on my black Hogwarts cloak and brushing my hair, I came out of the dorm bathroom to find my two new best friends Georgie Johnson and Eve Ronson getting their stuff together.

"Omigod Ki-Ki, you have to leave your hair out today!" exclaimed Eve. "It looks so pretty."

"Hmph! That's just the veela magic." snarled a jealous room mate named Veronica Hargrave.

I just rolled my eyes. I was already used to girls bitching about me because half the guys drooled over me. I was just so happy that Eve and Georgie didn't blame me for that.

"Go cover yourself in that cheap make up Veronica." snapped Georgie.

I smiled gratefully at Georgie and Eve as Veronica and her friend Sarah stormed out of the dorm. Once the three of us were ready, we grabbed our bags and made our way down to the great hall. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, I piled my plate with bacon and eggs. Soon three people came up to me and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." a bushy haired girl said pointing to a pair of red haired and black haired boys.

Hermione didn't look like one to bitch and was smiling happily at me. Harry didn't seem affected by the veela magic unlike Ron who was just staring at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Harry." I said smiling in return.

In America Harry Potter was very well known but not that important. Ron gave a goofy grin as they walked away after saying if I needed anything, just ask.

Jumping into a sit opposite me and next to Eve, Jack landed loudly at the table.

"Good morning fellow Ravenclaws. Ready for a fresh year of study, getting good grades and annoying the hell out of the devil spawn children they call our teachers?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack was best friends with Georgie and Eve and was thankfully looked past the veela charm. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He had a youthful and cute complexion that was ruled by his cheekiness and rule breaking personality. He strongly reminded me of my old best guy friend Dave back in America.

"Oh yea! Just let me get my wand ready in case they try to teach us." Georgie dramatically said. I reckon she'd be good in muggle theatre.

Six more groups of people introduced themselves during breakfast but none of the guys seemed that extra special to catch my eye. All of them had the glazed over look in their eye and I knew they were out for my body.

Eve laughed with me as we joked about the last guy who had tripped spilling pumpkin juice over Veronica. We thanked him and found out his name was Neville Longbottom. All he did was mutter "No problems" and blushed greatly. We headed off to first period which was History of Magic that was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost which seemed pretty cool but the others warned me how boring it was.

"It can't be that boring." I said walking into the classroom.

A Period Later

I walked out of the class yawning and rubbing my eyes. That was the dullest thing ever and it didn't help how half the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw guys stared at me.

"Told ya!" teased Jack, shaking his head at me.

"Ok, maybe you were right." I yawned again and they all laughed.

We started off to Defence Against The Dark Arts with guys still staring at me and trying to start up a bambling conversation about how pretty I was. I brushed them off since we were running late for class and I didn't want to talk to them anyway. Rolling my eyes at the last attempt to get my attention, I walked into the room. Sitting down next to Georgie, the last few Slytherins came in followed by a young good looking teacher.

"Settle down!" he yelled. "My name is Professor Denton and I will be teaching you Defence Against The Dark Arts. This is a very important subject and so I expect you all to pay attention."

He glared at the boys who were dreamily gazing at me. I let out a quiet frustrated sigh and waited for him to continue. His eyes lingered on me and felt them roam over my body. I involuntarily shivered and he continued on with his speech.

"Today's listen will consist of splitting you all up into pairs and practising non-verbal spells on each other." he explained. "One will be using the very simple defence shield charm while the other will be using a harmless curse, preferably jelly legs or a laughing charm. Now non-verbal spells help in a battle as the other dueller does not know what spell you will use or when you will cast it. Here are the following pairs…"

As he listed off the names, I looked around the room. My eyes fell on the platinum blonde guy that I saw last night at dinner. He was in Slytherin which added to a bad boy look that I guess he was going for. I had done a test to see if he was interested in the veela side of me or just me. He passed with flying colours and I wouldn't have minded getting to know him better. He definitely caught my eye.

"And the last pair will be Malfoy, Draco and Walton, Kiana." All of the guys groaned except for Jack and the platinum blonde boy who was making his way over to me with a smirk on his face. I noticed how the girls glared at me, excluding Georgie and Eve.

Draco…Latin for dragon, I wonder if his name suited his personality?

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said in a husky voice.

I smirked at this. So typical of a guy to use the James Bond introduction style. "Kiana Walton. Pleasure to meet you." I took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." he said smirking widely.

If any other guy had said that cheesy line, I would have thrown up by now but somehow it was different with Draco. His words made smile and look away shyly. We started on the task and we could both easily do it. After Professor Denton watched us easily block each others spells without speaking, he allowed us an early mark. Unfortunately we still got a 12 inch essay on non-verbal spells that he suggested we started on now.

Walking through the halls, we made it out to the lake and sat down against a tree and felt a warm breeze blow.

"So why did you move to England?" Draco asked.

"My family moves around a lot. I've practically lived all over the world but my parents decided to finally settle down and bought a castle in the country side of Kent." I replied. "I was actually born in England so I am a true Brit."

Draco laughed. "Hang on, you said Kent?"

"Yea, we moved in at the beginning of the summer holidays. It's this really cool castle and my parents allowed me to take over half of the top story. It's even got a moat and it's own quidditch pitch." I said happily. I went off into describing the whole castle but Draco stopped me.

"Oh that is so cool. I live right near you in one of the neighbouring castles." he said keeping his calm manner but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"That is awesome. We're practically neighbours but with a hundred miles between us." I laughed.  
We went on talking about ourselves and we both discovered we play quidditch (we were both seekers), we both had pureblood crazed parents, both hated pork and that we loved money and power.

The bell rang from the castle and we got up heading towards the doors.

"I never thought that I'd have so much in common with someone." Draco said smirking at me.

I laughed. "Me either Mr. Malfoy but we have to end our time together as I have Muggle Studies and I could never see you in that class."

"Damn straight, filthy muggles." he said. "But I guess you're right, I have to get to Potions. Not that it matters with Professor Snape. Miss Walton, it's been a pleasure."

I blushed as he kissed my hand goodbye and went off down the dungeon steps only after he waved goodbye one more time. I noticed how passing guys glared in the direction Draco went but I pushed past them and up the stairs.

Sitting down next to Jack, the only person I knew in Muggle Studies, he looked at my happy grin suspiciously.

"Alright, after being friends with Eve and Georgie for over six years, I know what that look means. Who is the one that you have a crush on?" he asked bluntly.

I looked at him shocked but couldn't help but giggle. "I wouldn't call him a crush, just a friend. And someone who looks past the veela." I added.

He sent me a grin but still gave me a warning. "Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. I've known you less than 24 hours and yet you still seem like my younger sister."

"Awww, that's so sweet." I cooed, giving him a hug. I ignored the glares from the guys.

The rest of the day passed quickly and found myself at dinner eating a nice roast lamb.

"So who is the guy that Jack said you fancy?" Eve asked as I took a bit of roast potato.

I looked up at her. "No one." Her and Georgie gave me a look of 'Yea right!' "Fine, I'll tell you back at the dorms."

They agreed and we started up a conversation about the quidditch try-outs. As I was telling them how I would try out, Draco caught my eye from the Slytherin table. I sent him a smile and he sent me a sexy smirk back. A light tinge of pink creep up my cheeks but then Georgie reminded me that I was in a conversation.

After the long walk up to the Ravenclaw common room and then to the sixth year girl dorms, Eve and Georgie sat on my bed with me and I told them all about Draco before Veronica and Sarah returned.

"What?! You like Draco?!" Eve shouted.

I covered my ears. "What's wrong with that?"

Georgie laughed. "Jack said you didn't want to get hurt right?" I nodded. "Well then liking Draco Malfoy is the wrong way of avoiding it."

"Why? Is he some kind of player?" I asked half joking.

"The biggest player at Hogwarts. He will use all types of seduction and romance to get into you pants. He will definitely break your heart." Eve stated.

"Oh shit. I have to fall for the bad boys." I said sarcastically. "Well at least you guys warned me before anything serious happened."

"Yea, believe me, so many girls fall for him and he just uses them and tosses them away." Georgie explained.

I groaned. "I'll try and avoid him from now on."

"Good idea." they both said.

Changing into our pj's, we got out our homework and completed everything that was due in the nest day. Veronica and Sarah had returned. Along with the other two room mates. The four of them glared at us as we waved them out. While brushing our teeth, I listened to them tell me all about Draco and some of the stories and rumours.

Finally going to bed, I decided before I fell asleep that I'd try and do anything to avoid him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Just a quick note, I changed Kiana from a chaser to a seeker. I changed a little bit of the story line for future chapters and that was needed to be changed.

Chapter Three

Kiana's POV

I clutched my Firebolt as me, Georgie, Eve and Jack made our way down to the quidditch pitch. It was now a Sunday and it had been about two weeks since I last talked to Draco. Every time he attempted to talk to me I either ignored him or just walked away. I felt a twinge of guilt each time I saw his face drop in disappointment but I always reminded myself of the stories Eve and Georgie told me. Then there was Professor Denton. He always stared at me in class and if I ever needed help he would always bend over so that our heads were so close. Coming up to the crowd on the pitch made me forget Professor Denton and Draco's face and the four of us made our way up to the quidditch captain.

An extremely hot seventh year Ravenclaw stood with a clipboard and his nimbus 2001 by his side.

"Kiana Walton, Georgie Johnson, Eve Ronson and Jack Derwood are here to try out for a seeker, two chaser positions and a keeper." I told him, trying hard not to check him out.

He looked up and a smile spread across his face when he saw me.

"Excellent. Well I'm Patrick Saltner, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and I play beater. I just want the chasers over there, seeker over there and the keeper over there." he said pointing out groups.

I went over to the seeker group by myself, Eve and Jack moved over to the chaser group and Georgie reluctantly went by herself to the keeper group. Patrick started on the chasers and weeded out the weaker players with simple yet effective drills. Soon there were only five people left which included Eve and Jack. Patrick then got the keepers to do the same drills and then there were only Georgie and this fourth year left. After that the chasers were trying to score against Georgie and the boy. Patrick made them stop and brought on the three boys who were trying out for beater. In the end it was Patrick's friend Freddy who made the team. Next was the seeker's turn. Georgie, Eve and Jack cheered from the stands as I rose in the air. All my nerves left me and I started on the drills. After the drills instead of ten people, three were left to try out. Patrick made us capture snitches by ourselves. A fifth year guy went first and took nine minutes, then a third year boy who took 13 minutes. Just as Patrick released the snitch for me, I saw the Slytherin team march onto the pitch.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Patrick asked noticing them.

"I need to practise with my team and we had the pitch booked for 3pm, so beat it." Draco demanded.

"Look, we just have one more person to try out and then you can have the pitch." Patrick said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, that's ok. I want to see which mudblood loser is going to try out." he teased.

"I can I go then since I'm the mudblood loser to try out?" I snarled. Eve and Georgie were so right about him being a jerk.

He looked around shocked and found me glaring at him.

"Just go Kiana, I'm timing you." Patrick said.

I hopped onto my broom and flew into the air. I ignored everyone as my eyes darted around for the snitch. I had been flying for two minutes when I spotted it. At the other end of the pitch right in front of the middle hoop's pole. Flying at full speed, I sped towards the pole. It was coming closer and closer and the snitch looked so bright. Reaching out my hand I caught the golden ball and only had a second to pull up and avoid crashing with the metal pole. Landing gracefully on the ground with everybody else, I sent a glare at Draco and shoved the snitch into Patrick's hand.

"Okay, the team list will be put up on the common room board." Patrick announced.

Stalking off with Eve, Georgie and Jack, we made our way to the kitchens to grab a late lunch. By now I had memorised every secret passage, corridor, classroom and staircase off by heart and I reckon I could have made my way round the school with my eyes shut.

Eating our sandwiches that we had gotten from the house elves, we walked back to the common room and collapsed on the sofas and armchairs.

"You are so gonna make seeker!" Jack said with his mouth full.

"And you are so putting me off my food when you speak with your mouth full." I smirked at him.

Me, Eve and George left Jack alone in the common room while we went up to our dorm to have showers and get changed. While I was in the shower, I got the biggest urge to sing. The first song that came to my head was a muggle song called Burnin Up by Ashlee Simpson. I didn't realise at first but I was actually thinking about Draco when I was singing.

"Every time that you're walking by  
I feel the vibe inside  
There's something about the way you are that's giving me butterflies  
Maybe the planets have aligned  
Maybe it's all in my mind  
So let me just introduce myself before I get too shy  
I've seen you in my dreams at night to you I fantasize  
You caught my eye, you're just so fine  
You caught my eye, you're just so fine  
I'm burning  
Up for you  
I'm burning  
Up for you

I see diamonds in the sky  
Touch my hand and I can fly  
All this is a mystery  
So come on and dance with me  
I can't believe it's 4 a.m.  
Where did the time go  
I could sit here for days just hanging with you alone  
We got an instant history  
Some supernatural chemistry  
Can't you feel it, feel it ,oh  
But I'm giving you my number now before this goes too far  
It's getting really hot in here  
And soon it will be hard to say goodnight  
The times not right so say goodnight  
Before I die  
You make me feel  
Like fire  
Is this love or just desire  
You make me feel  
Like fire  
Is this love or just desire"

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in dark purple skinny legged jeans and a black top, I found Eve and Georgie standing right outside the door.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?!" demanded Georgie.

"Ummm…never came up." I shyly said.

Eve was just about to say something but stopped. She looked confused and looked at Georgie. Turning back she said "Touché."

"Come on, dinner will be served soon and I'm hungry after quidditch." I suggested.

"Fine, but we will be asking you more about singing later." Georgie guaranteed.

I laughed and started out the door. Walking through the common room, I saw a crowd of people standing round the notice board. Most of the guys made a pathway for me to go through and I finally reached the board. The quidditch team list was up and I saw that the following.

Chasers: Eve Ronson (sixth year), Jack Derwood (sixth year), Alex Carter (fifth year)

Keeper: Georgie Johnson (sixth year)

Beaters: Patrick Saltner CAPTAIN (seventh year), Freddy Zinter (seventh year)

Seeker: Kiana Walton (sixth year)

Giving a squeal, I made it out of the crowd to find Eve, Georgie and Jack.

"We made the team!" I cried, hugging them all.

"Awesome, we're going to have the best team." responded Jack.

"Yea well that was why I picked you all." a voice said behind me.

I whipped around to find Patrick standing there looking happy. I jumped on him giving him a hug and getting one in return.

"We were just about to go to dinner. You wanna come?" I asked him.

He nodded eagerly and the five of us made our way down to the great hall. Sitting down next to Patrick, I piled food on my plate. All throughout dinner I was laughing and joking with Patrick until I felt two people watching me. Looking up, my eyes met with Draco and he looked pissed. He nodded his head angrily towards Patrick and I just rolled my eyes. We weren't going out but why did he have to know that. Looking round the hall, I found the second person who had been staring at me. Professor Denton was watching me with an interested look on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he just smirked back. Rolling my eyes for the second time, I went back to my food and joking about with Patrick. I ignored Draco and Professor Denton as they continued to stare.

Lying in bed later that night, I stared up at the ceiling singing a song in my head. I couldn't get Draco, Patrick and Professor Denton out of my mind as I tried to think of what I should do. Sure Draco is the hottest guy to walk this earth but he's a complete player and jerk. Professor Denton was so hot but also my teacher. Big NO NO. He was getting on my nerves because all he did was stare at me. He was so out of the picture since I didn't find myself attracted to him like I was to Draco. Then Patrick, he was charming, cute and hot and nothing that was stopping me from dating him. Why didn't I just get Draco out of my mind and go after Patrick. Or Pat as he had asked me to call him. Sighing, I tossed to my side and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I see there is no reviews and this makes me sad :( I need to know if you all like the story and if you have any suggestions. If you're wondering where the hell is Draco, I'm kinda wondering myself but I need to do all of this so it adds more emotion and feeling for when he comes in. Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!****_

* * *

_ **

Chapter Four

* * *

Kiana's POV_

* * *

Attention all students. There will be a ball for the fourth years and up on the 31st of October to celebrate Halloween. Costumes are required but must be of good taste. A Hogsmeade trip on Saturday the 24th will be arranged for everyone to buy costumes. Please celebrate Halloween with good behaviour._

**_Thankyou, Albus Dumbledore._**

I pulled away from the noticeboard and sat down next to Eve in the Ravenclaw common room.

"You're going to be busy in the next week." she said to me.

I looked at her confused. "Why would I be busy?"

"Well, if you didn't notice but you are one of the most wanted girls in the whole school." Eve responded with an evil grin.

"Yea right." I didn't believe her.

"Well here's number one right now." she said looking over my shoulder.

I looked behind me and saw a fifth year boy I didn't know.

"Ummm…hi Kiana. I w-w-was wondering if y-y-y-you would g-g-go to the b-b-b-ball with me?" he stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'd perfer if I went with someone I knew." I said nicely.

"Oh, okay then." he walked away sadly.

"That wasn't too bad. I've had much worse." I said.

"Yea but me, Georgie and Jack have a bet how many people will ask out you till you accept one." she joked.

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically.

"No seriously. I reckon 28 guys, Georgie thinks 16 and Jack reckons 37."

I just stared. As if that many guys would ask me out. "It would never get that high."

"Well obviously you've never looked in the mirror." Eve sarcastically said back at me.

I sighed following her up to our dorm.

* * *

"Look I'm really sorry but I'd perfer to go with someone I know." I told a scrawny Gryffindor fourth year boy in a strained voice.

He looked at me forlornly and walked away.

"Okay, how many is that?" Jack asked.

"20 guys and 3 girls." I said frustrated. Georgie huffed because she was out of the bet a long time ago.

"With the way things are going, it looks like I'll win." Jack proudly said. This time Eve huffed.

We were walking along on the path to Hogsmeade on the special arranged trip to buy our costumes. We were nearly there and we had been discussing what we could go as when a large group of seventh year Slytherins approached us.

"So Kiana, heard you haven't got a date to the ball yet." a guy who seemed to be the leader stated.

"No I don't. What's it too you?" I asked. Like I would go with any of them. Even if some of them were quite hot but total dickheads.

"Well, you wanna go with me since we're both purebloods and you're so fine." he said winking to me.

I threw him a look of disgust. "Hell no."

"Why not?!" he asked with rage.

"I can give you a few reasons. One, I don't know you, two, why the fuck would I go out with you after you just asked me like that and three, you are uglier than the shit in the bottom of my owl's cage." I told him icily. I was so frustrated from everyone asking me out and this was the last straw.

"Bitch." he responded.

"Whoop-dee-doo. You think I'm a bitch but shame for you, I don't give a flying fuck." I sarcastically said.

"Well, will you go with me?" a random from the group asked.

"No." I answered shortly.

"Then me?" another asked.

"No." I said again.

"So you won't go with me?" a rather hot guy asked.

I paused but then said "No."

"What about me?" a really ugly guy asked.

"NO! I won't go out with any of you so fuck off and leave me alone!" I screamed. I turned around and marched off with Eve, Georgie and Jack by my side. I didn't realise then but Draco had been at the very back of the group and had watched me storm off with his bluey grey eyes.

"Can you believe the nerve of them all?!" I angrily asked the others.

"Yea, the nerve." Eve said dreamily looking at me.  
"What? What's wrong Eve? Oh no, we've lost her again, call the healers!" I cried sarcastically.

"No, it's just that you've been asked out by exactly 28 people and I bet it was 28 people who were going to ask you out." she said again.

"Oh yea, well who cares about that. Let's go find a costume shop." I said changing my mood.

We walked through the main streets of Hogsmeade and I was trying to avoid any guy that was approaching me and Eve and Georgie helped. Each costume shop we passed was full of Hogwarts students which wasn't what we wanted. I saw a small group of male Hufflepuff sixth years walking towards me so I pulled the other three into a narrow ally and walked through. About half-way through Georgie stopped us and pointed to the only shop that was open.

"Wow, what our luck. It's a costume shop." Georgie said pulling us in before we could object.

A bell tinkled as we entered and only a few Hogwart students were in there. We looked around and gasped at the beautiful costumes that were on display. Jack managed to pull Eve off by herself into one part of the store and me and Georgie went our separate ways. The old shop was like a maze. It was so big and it was just lined with railings of costumes. I found a set of stairs and walked up onto another level of costumes. Pulling out random costumes, I was getting frustrated at how I couldn't find one.

"Kiana?" a voice behind me said.

I whipped around. "Pat! What are you doing here? And I thought I told you to call me Ki-Ki."

"Well Ki-Ki, there's this Halloween ball coming up and it's a costume one so I thought I'd go to a costume shop and get a costume." he said stating my stupid question.

I blushed slightly and laughed. "Well, have you found one?"

"No, not yet, and I haven't found a date either." he sighed jokingly. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach and I giggled.

"Well maybe we can help each other find a costume?" I suggested.

"Yea, that sounds good." he happily said.

We walked around for 15 minutes laughing at funny costumes when Pat suddenly stopped.  
"Ummm…Ki-Ki. Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked questioningly.

I looked at him in surprise. We had become rather close ever since I had joined the quidditch team and we were always the last ones to leave the pitch to stay behind and talk. I answered him. "I'd love to go with you."

"Yea, I should have known you'd say no. You have to every single guy, hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." he said looking away.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "I said yes, not no."

He looked at me surprised and then madly blushed. "Really? That's awesome."

I just laughed, he was so cute and sexy. We looked at each other and I blushed slightly.

"Well should we go as something matching?" he asked.

"Yea, if we can find something." I said.

We continued once again in search for a costume until a little old lady came up and asked if we needed help.

"Well yes actually. We were wondering if you have any matching costumes?" I asked politely.

She at looked me and Pat and said happily "Yes I do believe I have just the thing."

She tottered off and soon came back with two light blue and silver costumes. Handing one to each of us, she led us to the changing rooms and we found Eve, Georgie and Jack. I let Jack try on his costume first and he came out in a stylish pair of light blue loose pants that was lined with silver and some silver swirls and a see through yet tasteful long sleeved matching top. I loved the top as you could see his hot body.

"It has a spell for life like matching wings." he said reading a piece of parchment.

"It looks awesome!" I said happily. He went back and changed.

"Okay, your turn." he said coming out.

I went into the change room and changed into the costume and just stared at the mirror. I could also hear the others talking and Pat was telling them how we were going together.

"Are you ready to come out yet?" I heard Jack ask.

"Ummm…can Georgie and Eve just come here." I shouted out. I unlocked the door and let Eve and Georgie slip in.

"Oh My Fucking God!" screamed out Georgie.

"What's wrong?" asked Pat in a worried tone.

"Nothing!" all three of us answered.

"You have to get it!" whispered Eve.

"Yea, I think I will." I whispered back.

"Guess what!" Georgie said quietly. "Jack and Eve are going together!"

The three of us squealed but then quickly quietened down. "That is awesome." I said.

Eve nodded happily. "Yea but we'll go now and let you buy that dress. Don't show anyone else. Save it as a surprise."

They went back out and I changed back into my normal clothes. Walking out I found the two boys looking at me weirdly.

"What? Oh and Pat, we'll get this costume." I said.

"But I want to see you in it now." he whined.

I laughed. "No, now let's go do some other shopping."

All of us went up to the counter and paid for the costumes and worked our way out onto the main street.

"I'm sorry Ki-Ki but I've gotta go meet up with some other friends but I'll see you later." Pat told me.

"No problem." I reached up and softly kissed him on the cheek. He grinned like a fool and ran off. I noticed how all the guys were glaring at him.

"Ha ha, sucked in Jack but I won the bet!" Eve screamed out.

Jack just pouted but handed over her money. Just as we were walking towards the Three Broomsticks, a fellow sixth year Ravenclaw boy called Chase walked up towards us. He nervously asked if he could speak to Georgie alone. We waited until she came back grinning from ear to ear.

"Chase just asked me out to the ball!" she squealed excitedly.

"Omigod, he is so hot. Nice catch." I said in return, giving her a hug.

"Is that how you all think of us boys, as catches?" Jack said in a hurt voice. Eve just ruffled his hair as we walked off into the bar giggling.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

I stood in the Entrance Hall bored out of my mind waiting for Pansy to make her "entry" from the Dungeons stairs.

"Draco, look over here!" Pansy's high voice pierced my ear.

I turned around but instead of looking at Pansy dressed up as a cat, my eyes fell on Kiana elegantly walking down the marble staircase. I didn't realise I was holding my breath as I watched her. My heart felt a stab of jealousy when I noticed she was linking arms with the idiot seventh year Ravenclaw quidditch captain. They were both dressed as fairies with matching light blue and silver costumes. They each had life like delicate wings coming out of their backs making Kiana look like an angel. She had a blue dress on that was all different lengths around her knees but tight round her torso that seemed to shimmer making her sparkle like the beauty she was. The lights blue made her eyes glow while the silver swirls made her hair shine. She had extravagant yet beautiful matching make up and the smile on her face made my heart pound faster. I finally started to breathe as she walked past me. She saw me and sent me a shy smile but before I could do anything she was already in the great hall.

"Draco! You weren't watching me." Pansy voiced in my ear.

That brought me out of my trance. I looked over at her and shuddered in disgust. I had trouble holding down lunch as I saw her dressed in a skin tight leopard leotard. She also had fake ears poking out of her hair and a tail swishing round from behind her. I just walked away and into the great hall and my eyes automatically fell on Kiana dancing with Patrick Saltner in the middle of the dance floor. Most guys were glaring at Saltner and I knew that he was going to have a tough time keeping Kiana to himself. Taking my eyes away from her, I looked around the Halloween style black and orange decorated hall. I sat myself down at one of the two seater tables that had a good view of Kiana. I knew I should have asked her straight away to the Halloween ball but no, I had let my proud get in the way of asking her. This is going to be the worst night ever. By now I had a group of girls surrounding me asking me to dance with them. Why, they're not Kiana. Sighing, I took a pretty hot fifth year Slytherin girl out on the dance floor. Twirling her round, I noticed that we were coming close to Kiana and Salter. Her eyes fell on me and I saw that frown at the fifth year girl. So she was jealous? That was good, she did have an interest in me then. Twirling the girl round again, I knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been a few hours and I was tired, jealous and bored. Nearly every guy at the ball had asked Kiana to dance. Lucky she didn't say yes to all of them. I noticed she only accepted the good looking guys. Even Professor Denton had asked her. I could see she was very uncomfortable with him, especially how his hand was quite low on her back. I should keep a closer eye on him around Kiana. He seemed to have taken quite a liking to her, but then who wouldn't. Turning round from the table, I searched the dance floor for my fairy. I couldn't see her anywhere. A frown appeared on my face when I couldn't find her. I saw Saltner surrounded by a group of fourth and fifth year girls but Kiana was no where to be seen.

Avoiding Pansy, I made my way out to the large courtyard that was now a maze of bushes filled with real fairies. Just like they had at the Yule Ball. I should have learnt from my mistakes then, NOT TO ASK PANSY TO ANYTHING. Making my way through the pathways, my eyes fell upon the person I was looking for. All alone, Kiana was sitting on a stone bench surrounded by fairies. They created a glow around her as they danced around her and landed on her shoulders and wings. She was laughing at their antics and dancing and her laughter was the sweetest thing I ever heard.

"I've never seen fairies ever take a liking to anybody." I said stepping into the small clearing.

Kiana looked up at me with a smile on her lips. "It must be my wings. They're just so beautiful."

You're so beautiful, but I wouldn't tell her that just yet. "You don't mind if I sit with you? The ball is getting pretty boring."

She nodded and patted the seat next to her. "So where's your fan club?"

I noticed the jealousy in her voice and also how the fairies all scattered away from me and onto her other side. "Believe me, they were pissing me off. And I'd much prefer being out here. But where's your fan club?"

She laughed and just shook her head.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for nearly half an hour until I spoke. "I really like your fairy costume. It makes you looks so…so…" I sighed. She looked at me questionably. I noticed how some of the fairies were plaiting her hair and braiding it in delicate and difficult styles. "It makes you look so beautiful."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly. "Why thank you. And I like your vampire costume, it makes you look powerful and menacing, but in a good way."

I laughed with her. Her laugh was contagious and I reckon it could even make the Dark Lord laugh. We continued to talk about anything we could think of. School, quidditch, the steak at dinner last night and even comparing our common rooms.

Out of no where an idea came to my head. Quickly jumping up in front of her, I held out my hand. "Miss Walton, would you care to give me the honour of a dance." She nodded her head and giggled lightly as she went to take my hand.

"Miss Walton, Mr Malfoy. Please go straight to your dorms, the dance has finished." a voice said to the side of us.

Looking round, we found Professor Flitwick standing there. Looking over at Kiana, she had a sad look on her face but nodded. Walking past Flitwick and into the entrance hall, I said goodnight to Kiana before she walked up the marble staircase.

"Goodnight Kiana, thank you for your companying." I said kissing her hand lightly.

She laughed softly but said "Draco please, call me Ki-Ki. All of my best friends do."

"Okay then. Goodnight Ki-Ki." I responded.

Smiling at me, she walked up the stairs, looking back at me before disappearing. Letting out a sigh, I made my way towards the Slytherin common room. Finally making it up to my shared dorm, I got changed and collapsed on my bed. My curtains pulled shut, hands behind my head, I let a smile appear on my face thinking about the night I just spent with Ki-Ki. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep with an image of her smiling surrounded by all of the fairies.

* * *


End file.
